Various anti-theft devices for motorcycles have been suggested along the years. The simplest security device is a large chain, which can be looped through one of the wheels and/or a portion of the frame (interchangeably referred to also as chassis), and often also secured around a suitable stationary object such as a tree or lamp post. The chain must be sufficiently long, making it cumbersome to store and carry.
Other anti-theft arrangements for motorcycles are alarm systems with or without immobilizing systems, GPS assisted tracking systems, etc.
Alternatively, a disk-brake lock may be used. This is a lock, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,451 to Phifer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,206 to Shieh, which is secured through one of the holes formed in the disk portion of a disk-brake, preventing rotation of the motorcycle wheel. This is a highly effective anti-theft device, but has two main disadvantages:
A. It is possible for the motorcyclist to attempt traveling on a motorcycle a very short distance with the lock in place. This may occur when the owner of the motorcycle forgets that the lock is engaged, or during an attempted of theft by a potential thief or even an un-aware authorized user. In such situations, the operator starts the motorcycle, shifts into first gear and starts to roll. The wheel will be able to rotate until the disk-brake lock comes into contact with the brake caliper or some other part of the motorcycle, upon which the wheel will abruptly stop rotating.
This would likely cause the motorcycle to fall over, possibly over the rider, or cause the driver to be thrown from the motorcycle and injured and likely cause damage to various parts of the motorcycle, e.g. damage the disk-brake, necessitating extremely expensive repair work. Some statistics suggest that perhaps about 10% of motorcycle accidents may be due to attempting to drive a motorcycle with the disc brakes still engaged.
Devices intended to warn an operator that a locking device is attached to the motorcycle are known, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,530 to Voigt et al. However, in moments of stress or when hurrying, the operator may not notice the warning device or even a warning signal. An ideal lock reminder device would therefore preclude operation of the motorcycle while the lock is engaged. A device aimed at fulfilling this purpose is described by Titterton in U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,787. However, this does not solve the second problem associated with disk-brake locks, as described below.
B. Disk-brake locks are very heavy and bulky and are therefore difficult to transport when the motorcycle is in use, and therefore a suitable storage location is required for this particular style of locks. A disk-brake lock is commonly stored in a pouch or storage bin attached to the chassis of the motorcycle, in the helmet compartment, or similar storage devices, which are extremely inconvenient, or are carried by the operator.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,232 to Zane et al., a lock holder has been devised for fastening to the frame of a motorcycle for carrying a motorcycle lock. This comprises a mounting unit for fixing to the frame of a motorcycle and a carrier unit at one side of the mounting unit for carrying a motor lock. However, the lock holder may be heavily vibrated when the motorcycle runs over an uneven road, causing the lock to fall out of the holder. Further lock holders include that described by Lu in U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,255.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,427 to Webber et al. describes an elongated footpeg which serves also as a lock holder for a motorcycle but not as the lock itself, and the disk lock may be carried by an elongated foot-peg/lock holder. However, this elongated holder is deliberately intended to function for dual purpose, namely as a carrier of the lock and as a foot rest peg for the motorcycle, even in the absence of the lock. The holder is not intended for and is not capable of preventing operation of the motorcycle when the lock is detached from the holder. The holder acts as a foot peg even when the lock is detached therefrom, and is not designed to, nor does it provide a significant reminder for the operator to remove the disk-brake lock from the disk brake.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle disk-brake lock which makes it highly unlikely or prevents normal operation of the motorcycle while the lock is engaged to the disk-brake and to thereby provide a clear alert to an operator thereof, and which can be conveniently stored and transported when not in use as a disk-brake lock. Even more so, an attempt to break the lock may result in irreversible damage thereto such that it may no longer serve functionally, thus prevent operating the motorcycle.